A Moving Day
A Moving Day is the eleventh episode and mid-season premiere from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on January 9, 2019. Plot Summary Claire and Phil aren't convinced that Haley and Dylan can make it on their own as they move them into their new apartment before the baby arrives. Meanwhile, Pameron gets out of prison early and has a bone to pick with Mitchell.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/12/modern-family-episode-1011-moving-day.html Episode Description Haley and Dylan are moving out of the Dunphy house with the help of Phil and Claire. While Phil remains optimistic about his upcoming grandchild, Claire is less than thrilled about the situation. Meanwhile, Cam is excited that Pameron has been released from prison early, believing Mitchell wrote a letter on Pam's behalf. Mitch did not write the letter, however. When Pam comes to pick up Cal, she threatens Mitch, knowing he did not write the letter. At the Pritchett's, Gloria is upset to find that Sherry is pushing Manny around. She goes to Jay to stop it, who reluctantly talks to Manny. Manny initially blows off what Jay has to say, but eventually begins to question the truth of Jay's words, ending up with him and Sherry in a fight. During this, Haley and Dylan show off their new "home"- a very small renovated garage. Claire is horrified at the size, and how much renovations are needed. She begins to scold Haley, who insists she is more grown-up than Claire believes. At that moment, however, Dylan reveals they're late for their first ultrasound appointment. Haley and Dylan leave with Claire tagging behind. At the doctor, the trio discover that Haley is having twins. Haley begins to panic but is quickly calmed down by Claire, saying she'll always be there to help. As Cam tries to spend as much time as possible with Cal before he leaves, Pam continues to manipulate Mitch. Finally fed up, Mitch comes clean to Cam about the letter, who is hurt and upset. The two begin to fight, which Pam breaks up. She reveals the remorse she feels of her actions, and believes she needs supervision at all times. Mitch consoles her, giving her permission to stay in the apartment upstairs much to Cam's delight. Meanwhile, Jay is once again forced into the middle of a situation by Gloria. He talks to Sherry and admits the argument was due to him. Sherry accepts, but tells Jay that he's the one being pushed around. Jay agrees and goes to confront Gloria about this, who storms off angrily. Phil comes over, revealing to Jay his optimistic outlook as all a facade and that he is actually completely panic-stricken. Jay gives Phil advice to roll with whatever life throws at you, which has to be put into action when Phil finds out Haley and Dylan are moving back in with them, and are having twins. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall * Dana Powell as Pam Tucker * Hillary Anne Matthews as Sherry * India de Beaufort as Dr. Singh * Marcelo Reyes as Cal Trivia *It seems weird that Pameron have to pick a bone with Mitchell as he "saved her life" in No Small Feet by telling her the truth about Bo Johnson. * Manny is afraid of mimes. * Alex, Luke and Joe do not appear in this episode. Lilly only has a cameo. Continuity *Pam Tucker is released from jail, having been jailed in "Clash of Swords" (s9e22) * New Year's Eve was broadcasted exactly six years before this episode. * This is the sixth episode to contain the word "Day" in the title after The Day We Almost Died, The Day Alex Left for College , Clean for a Day , A Stereotypical Day and Catch of the Day and the second eleventh episode to have the word "Day" in the title. In this latter episode, Alex and Luke were also absent. * Dylan's 38th appearance * Pam's 14th appearance * Cal's 7th appearance * Sherry's 3rd appearance * This is the second episode in which Mitch gets surprised while he washes after Mother Tucker which was also an episode in which he was surprised by one of Cam's relatives and an episode in which Luke was also absent. The only difference is that in this episode, Pam willingly surprises him while Barb accidentally surprised him in Mother Tucker. Cultural References *Claire had a Jake Tapper sex dream *Cam plans to attend "The Osmond Brothers: A Tribute to Hip-Hop" Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it "B-". The biggest surprise of this season of Modern Family has been how well the show’s handled Haley’s pregnancy. It’s a storyline that could easily become fodder for bad jokes and cliché narrative beats, but for the most part the show’s done a good job of treating the material with a certain amount of maturity. References Gallery HaleyUltrasoundTwins.png Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10